


When things get really bad, you take comfort in the placeness of a place.

by iwantchocopie (hyemiyah)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyemiyah/pseuds/iwantchocopie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu’s misery began the day Sungjong dragged him out of bed and forced him to “do something useful with your life, hyung. All you do is lay around your house, lamenting your past failures.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When things get really bad, you take comfort in the placeness of a place.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanyeolanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/gifts).



> Written for Infinite Secret Santa.
> 
> The biggest thank you to Alicia for looking over it and for her wonderful editing. Also because she's the best.

Sunggyu’s idea of an adventure trip didn’t exactly include learning how to chop different kinds of vegetables in an old spaceship. He definitely did not picture becoming the apprentice of a cook with the saddest smile the day Sungjong had announced they were going on a treasure hunt.   
  
The cook’s name is Woohyun, and Sunggyu notices he has real talent; talent that allows him to handle the knife skilfully and effortlessly while still trying to make Sunggyu feel welcomed in his kitchen, smiling the whole way to Sunggyu’s upper abdomen.   
  


  
  
Sunggyu’s misery began the day Sungjong dragged him out of bed and forced him to, “Do something useful with your life, hyung. All you do is lay around your house, lamenting your past failures”.   
  
(Sungjong annoyed Sunggyu quite often; he honestly had no idea why he kept the boy around. )  
  
Deep in the forest they found what looked like a boy but what was actually a robot—a very well made robot, small sized, with colourful hair, white teeth and the loudest laugh Sunggyu’s ever heard. He had a missing piece in his chest, a small sort of round hole, and all he did was talk nonsense, laugh, and touch Sunggyu.  He introduced himself as Nicholas, but later on Sunggyu found  _Dongwoo_  engraved in tiny hangul on the small of the robot’s back.   
  
 ~~Dongwoo~~  Nicholas had startled Sunggyu by appearing out of nowhere and screaming for help, claiming he was in the most painful agony. He had a tiny piece of wood stuck in one of his bare feet—he even had pretty feet, Sunggyu realized—and after Sunggyu took it out with great care, Nicholas claimed Sunggyu was his life saviour and declared that he would follow him to the end of the world. Sunggyu couldn’t believe the levels of ridiculousness that seemed to surround him, nor could he understand how a robot was able to feel pain.  For a brief moment he thought the whole scene was a scheme Sungjong had planned, since the later had laughed at both him and the robot the entire time.   
  
But then the robot had started rambling about a hidden treasure and how he had lost his way while running some errands and couldn’t go back to his owner. Sungjong had stopped laughing immediately and decided on a whim that  _they_  were going to help Nicholas find his way back, much to Sunggyu’s surprise. Sunggyu started making all kinds of excuses on his head but he was sure Sungjong was going to find a way to make him go with him. Despite Sungjong’s confidence and calm exterior, Sunggyu knew Sungjong had always dreamt of a life full of adventures, even if his job had him behind a counter selling weird medicine to even weirder people.  


 

  
  
  
Sunggyu’s current predicament in the ship includes being the cook’s assistant, having to put up with the captain’s cheap sense of humour, sharing a room with a tall, loud boy, and trying to get Dongwoo’s hands off him. No matter how Sunggyu looks at it, all he sees is that he is surrounded by kids. Including Sungjong, even if he acts like a smug know-it-all.  Brat.   
  
He learns later, much later when his hands already smell forever like vegetables, that nobody has any idea what the treasure consists of, not even Dongwoo. All they know is that the name of Dongwoo’s owner is Kim Myungsoo.  
  
“Things get more ridiculous by the day” Sunggyu scowls.  He and Woohyun are making porridge for Howon, who may be the ship’s captain but Sunggyu’s realised the more he knows him the more he realizes that kid is an actual baby.    
  
“Hyung, why are you always so grumpy?”  
  
This makes Sunggyu look at Woohyun while narrowing his small eyes.   
  
“What?”  
  
“Nevermind, I love that you’re grumpy. You’re cute.”  
  
Something grows in Sunggyu’s chest, something that he can’t quite name but makes him uncomfortable while looking at Woohyun.   
Woohyun keeps smiling and Sunggyu has to look away. He hates that it’s him who has to look away and not the other boy.   
  
Jerk.  
  
Sunggyu doesn’t want to admit it, but he deeply considers Woohyun the best part of the whole “adventure” thing, or more specifically the least worse. At first, Sunggyu hated Woohyun’s way of smiling through all their troubles, hated how he smelled like fresh baked cookies (mostly because Sunggyu does everything Woohyun does yet he ends up smelling like fresh vegetables and Woohyun doesn't even bake cookies), hated the lines that formed in each side of Woohyun's mouth when he smiled, and he especially hated how Woohyun was always meddling in his business. But after imperatively spending time with the guy Sunggyu grew accustomed to his ways and he was even a little fond of him, not that he’d ever admit it.   
  
  


  
  
All of them are relying on Dongwoo’s word to find the hidden treasure and Sunggyu doesn’t want to think about it anymore, because thinking about the fact that they’re relying on something non-human that can’t even distinguish between right and left gives him migraines.   
  
He’d been startled when Sungjong told him he’d found someone willing to take them on his ship.  
  
“How did you do it?”   
  
Sunggyu had only half agreed to travel with Sungjong and Dongwoo because he was sure it was impossible for Sungjong to find someone stupid enough to take them out of the planet to search for something they weren’t even sure existed, but Sungjong was very persuasive and he always got what he wanted.  
  
“It was easy, hyung.”  
  
He never understood how Sungjong had managed to get a free ride to the vast corners of the universe until he met the captain, Howon. A guy with broad shoulders, thick accent, and fangs that appeared whenever he smiled one of his big smiles.  Later, Sunggyu finds out Howon seems to only have big smiles for Sungjong.  
  
“Ah, they’re so lovey-dovey.”  Sungyeol declares one day, entering the kitchen in search for anything to do that doesn't require being in the company of the lovey-dovey couple.   
  
“Hyungs, I swear it’s the grossest thing. Howon praises everything that brat Sungjong does, even if he does it wrong. I’m tired of being stuck with them all the time. Let the brat be co-captain or whatever, Howon never lets me do anything anyway.”  
  
“Go hang out with Dongwoo, then. There’s nothing to do here anymore.”  
  
“Are you kidding? He’s worse! All he does is talk in ways I can’t understand, and he likes to touch me, I don’t like people touching my hot body.”  
  
“I bet he’s just lonely, Yeol.”  
  
“He’s a robot,  _he doesn’t_   _feel anything_.”  
  
“Wow, hyung. I didn’t know you could be such a jerk.”  
  
Sunggyu hadn’t meant those words to sound like they did. Sunggyu never meant his words to sound the way they sounded, he was just being matter-of-fact. Sunggyu likes facts.   
  
But he is aware that sometimes his words hurt people, and that his words are the reason he doesn't have any friends other than Sungjong—who only tolerates him because he thinks Sunggyu’s opinions are really not important. And now that Sungjong had found someone that treats him like he hangs the moon Sunggyu is going to be left alone. Again.   
  
“Don’t be like that, Yeol. You know Sunggyu hyung isn’t the wordy type of person.”  
  
“Ha! And you are hyung? I don’t think wordy is even a real word.”  
  
“It is, actually.”  
  
Sunggyu is trying to ignore the way Woohyun’s words make his stomach crawl up to his throat.  So he allows himself to state the obvious fact.    
  
Both Sungyeol and Woohyun are inquisitively looking at Sunggyu now.  
  
“A word. Wordy is a real word but I think Woohyun’s definition of the word isn’t exactly accurate. Wordy means verbose, prolix.”  
“Huh? What is this hyung even saying? He’s starting to sound like Dongwoo. Whatever, I’m out of here, let you two continue with your  _endeavours_.”  
  
Sungyeol looks really proud of himself right now.  
  
“See? I know how to use words too. I’ll be in our room, reading.  Later.”  
  
And with this he turns around and wanders out of the kitchen.  
  
Sunggyu’s still very aware of the fact that Woohyun has stood up for him just a couple of minutes ago, and he has to gather all the courage in him—there isn’t really that much—to look at Woohyun. Lately Woohyun’s smile has been blinding, Sunggyu thinks. Sometimes he doesn’t even have to look outside his window to see the vastness of the universe because he gets to see it every day in Woohyun’s dark eyes.  
  
“You know what Yeol means by  _reading_ , right hyung?”  
  
One day Sunggyu’s going to tell Woohyun how much he likes that he can see entire constellations in his eyes.   
  
But today is not going to be that day.  
  
“I know. I found his stash of magazines under the mattress. He seems to be very appreciative of the anatomy of the female body.”  
  
Woohyun laughs because he wouldn’t be Woohyun if he didn’t laugh at one of Sunggyu’s jokes, and Sunggyu’s stomach does cartwheels while his brain drops to his pelvis or something because words are escaping his mouth before he can get hold of them.  
  
“Your eyes are so dark, sometimes I feel like navigating them and getting lost in there forever.”  
  
Woohyun laugh falters but his blinding smile stays, and he’s looking at Sunggyu with unreadable eyes.   
  
“Are you trying to prove you’re a wordy person? Because I wasn’t joking before, I think you need to learn how to soften your vocabulary so you don’t end up looking like a jerk. But that’s uhm… nice. Thanks?”  
  
Sunggyu blushes, he feels silly. What was he thinking? He  _wasn’t thinking_  that’s what happened.   
  
“Come on, hyung. Don’t get all awkward on me. Let’s finish this.”  
  


  
  
  
When Sunggyu finally gets used to the fact that he is probably not going to get home any time soon, Sungjong announces they’re finally getting close to finding the treasure. Howon smiles his fangy smile all through the announcement. Sungyeol rolls his eyes. Dongwoo says something about a road and the sky. He’s probably mixing proverbs again.   
  
Sunggyu’s had it.   
  
“How do we even know we’re getting close? Do we even know what we’re looking for exactly? Dongwoo has been acting crazier and crazier. Yesterday he tried to unbuttoned my shirt, and he’s mixing proverbs all the time now.”  
  
“That’s it. That’s the sign.”  
  
That’s all Howon says. Howon isn’t a “wordy” person, Sunggyu realises, although he enjoys laughing at his own lame jokes. Sometimes Sungjong laughs for Howon too. Sunggyu thinks love is a very dangerous thing.  
  


  
  
  
It’s one or two days before they get to the treasure, Howon informs and Woohyun tells him they’re out of food. They need to land in the nearest planet. The look on Howon’s face tells them there isn’t going to be any landing for food, but then Sunjong says landing is a good idea since he needs supplies for the weird plants he’s been growing.  
  
“We should go together, hyung. I’ll need someone to carry all the bags.”  
  
Howon grins and says they’ll be landing soon. He looks like a little kid going on a school trip for the first time but happier, as if the destination was Disneyland or Neverland or something super duper fun. It’s ridiculously endearing. Sunggyu thinks Howon must like Sungjong a lot and he’s relieved.  Sunggyu already knows Sungjong likes Howon, even if he acts like he’s done with him sometimes.  
  
Soon they’re landing on a planet that is nothing but red horizons and green people.    
  
“Hatch2340. Please don’t get lost, remember the exact location of the ship. And don’t come back too late, we’re really close to finding the treasure. Dongwoo turned pink this morning and started rapping in English.”   
  
Howon’s face remains expressionless the whole time he’s saying this and Sunggyu thinks this is the first time he’s heard the guy say that much.   
  
  
  


  
  
Woohyun is silently going through the list of stuff they need to buy. Sunggyu’s eyes seem to follow Woohyun unconsciously now. He thinks he’s losing his mind.    
  
“Where’s Sungyeol? Isn’t he going with us?”  
  
“I don’t think so hyung, he took Dongwoo for a walk. They should be okay.”  
  
“Wait, wasn’t Sungyeol uncomfortable with Dongwoo touching his ‘hot body’?”  
  
“I think he got used to it already. Yeol thinks Dongwoo is hilarious.  After we find the treasure he wants to fix him and become his new master or something. I think he just doesn’t want to stay in the ship alone with Howon and Sungjong. Dongwoo could keep him company.”  
  
Sunggyu realizes Woohyun is right, it’ll all be over soon. But why would Sungyeol need company? Isn’t Woohyun going to stay with him on the ship?  
  
“What are you going to do after we find the treasure?”  
  
“I think I’m going on my own adventure. What will you do hyung?”  
  
“Your own adventure? What does that mean?”  
  
“It means I’m going to explore the galaxy. Maybe open a little restaurant if I find a planet that I like enough to stay.”  
  
That sounds like a good plan, Sunggyu thinks. Having a little restaurant sounds just like Woohyun. Making people happy with delicious dishes is one of Woohyun’s specialities.   
  


  
  
  
There’s something about the planet they are in now, like time goes by more slowly. The redness of the place makes it look warmer than it really is. It’s actually quite cold, and the red sky is slowly turning into a purple shade. Before this, Sunggyu thought there was nothing as beautiful as the sun setting in the fall back at home but this... this is something entirely different. As the sky turns purple he can spot two moons up in the sky, one above and to the right of the other. He stops walking, has to take a moment to enjoy this and try to quiet his racing heart.   
  
“Pretty, isn’t it?”  
  
“I don’t think I knew the exact definition of the word pretty before.”   
  
Or maybe he did, when he met Woohyun.  
  
“There are hundreds of other planets, hyung, each one with their own breathtaking sunset. Don’t you want to come with me? To infinity and beyond?”  
  
Sunggyu thought Woohyun would never ask.  
  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
“I was waiting for you to see the sunset here to ask you.”  
  
Sunggyu laughs because it’s absolutely ridiculous and just the kind of thing Woohyun would do.  
  
The sky has turned blue and the moonlight splays on Woohyun’s skin.  Sunggyu craves to touch it.   
  
So he does. He touches Woohyun’s face like it was meant to be touched, fingers lingering on each freckle, each mole, and he tells Woohyun about seeing entire constellations in his dark eyes.   
  
Woohyun’s smile is mesmerizing. Sunggyu dreams of the day he gets to kiss it.   
  


  
  
  
“It’s going to be over tomorrow, hyung. Have you thought about what you’ll do after we find the treasure?”  
  
Sungjong is invading Sunggyu’s personal space next to him on the bed, but Sunggyu is not complaining.  His mind is still somewhere where the sky changes colours while the sun is setting.  
  
“Uhm… I think I’m going with Woohyun, to travel the galaxy. ‘To infinity and beyond.’”  
  
“You are? That’s great! I knew you’d like Woohyunie hyung, I mean. I told him you’d be lonely after you lose your one and only friend so…”  
“You what!?”  
  
“I told him you’d be lonely. Who do you have besides me? And don’t say your mom, hyung. You’re a grown man, your mom isn’t going to be there for you forever.  And she only puts up with you because she has to, you’re her only son.”  
  
“I can’t believe you talked Woohyun into becoming my friend. What does that make me? Can’t I make friends on my own? Am I so much of a loser?”  
  
“No you can’t. And yes you are hyung. But this is a good thing. It’s so obvious you two like each other. It turned out well.”  
  
“NO, IT DIDN’T. You told Woohyun I didn’t have any friends but you. You told him I was incapable of making friends. You made him pity me.”  
  
“No, I didn’t.  I mean yes, I told him all that but it didn’t make him pity you. He doesn’t pity you. He likes you. You’re going to travel to infinity and beyond together.”  
  
Sunggyu needs a moment to process all this new information. Right now he feels betrayed and humiliated. He knew there was a reason Woohyun was extra patient with him, he knew it couldn’t be true, he knew Woohyun didn’t have magic powers that allowed him to understand Sunggyu’s words, even when they sounded so offensive and wrong.   
  
They hear a noise outside, a high-pitched dolphin scream.  Sunggyu’s moment is over before it even starts. He rushes to the the main deck and finds Dongwoo running like a maniac, his hair all the colours of the rainbow. Sungyeol stands by the side, perplexed.  
  
“What happened? Are you hurt? We heard Dongwoo scream.”  
  
“That was me hyung. I think we’re here. I think this is where the treasure is.”  
  
“But Sungyeol, there’s nothing here.”  
  
“Yes there is. There’s something right under here, on the left side. It looks like a window. Help me open it.”  
  
Actually, there is a window there. Sunggyu hadn’t noticed before because it has mirrors instead of glass, reflecting the stars and making it almost impossible to notice. Sungjong was always the smartest one.   
  
“Sungyeol you do it, you’re taller.”  
  
“Geeez, captain. Three years in this ship with you and this is the first time you let me do something meaningful.”  
  
“I was saving this moment just for you. This is your moment, Sungyeol. Go open the window.”  
  
Sunggyu can hear every single person on the ship rolling their eyes at Howon.  
  
Sungyeol is upside down, hanging from one side of the ship, with Sunggyu and Howon grabbing at his feet.   
  
“I opened it, it’s open. But wait. I don’t see anything here. Wait! I see something, let me down.”  
  
  


  
  
It takes Sungyeol forever before he pops his head out of the window.  
  
“Where’s Dongwoo?”  
  
“I think he stopped running around a while ago. He must be tired, resting somewhere.”  
  
Sunggyu wants to say robots don’t get tired. He wants to say robots don’t need to rest, but he knows better now. So he goes to look for the robot. He feels Woohyun’s eyes on him now (had felt Woohyun’s inquiring eyes on him the whole time), but he isn't ready to raise his head and look at him. He’s always been a coward.  
  
He finds Dongwoo resting in a chair near the nettings.   
  
“Dongwoo? Are you okay?”  
  
Of course he's okay, he's a robot. Sunggyu mentally kicks himself. Robots don’t get space sick, they don’t get sick, or tired, or feel the need to rest. Robots don’t  _feel_.   
  
Sunggyu lifts Dongwoo off the chair and tries to carry him to where the rest of the boys are, but the robot is quite heavy.  
  
“You need help hyung?”  
  
Woohyun’s eyes are still dark, but the smile he’s showing Sunggyu has gone back to the way it was before.  When Sunggyu first met him he thought Woohyun had the saddest smile.   
  
“Yeah, he’s heavier than I thought, he always looked so frail.”  
  
“Robots are supposed to be heavy.”  
  
“Tell me about it.”  
  
It’s an awkward conversation. Sunggyu knows Woohyun wants to ask—he can tell Woohyun is dying to ask—but he’s also come to know Woohyun quite well and he’s sure Woohyun wouldn’t let himself ask questions Sunggyu isn’t ready to answer.  So it’s awkward between them.  Sunggyu can see he’s hurting Woohyun and tries to ignore the thunder in his stomach.  
  
By the time they get to the main deck, there’s a boy next to Sungyeol. Dongwoo shakes in both Sunggyu and Woohyun’s arms.  
  
“Dongwoo…”  
  
The boy’s voice doesn’t match his face. He has a deep, nasally voice and the face of a little boy.   
  
“This is Kim Myungsoo. That window down there had a room in it and he was in the room, all by himself. He says he’s been waiting for Dongwoo to find him so he didn't want to move. I told him that was a dumb thing to do but he just shrugged.”  
  
Sunggyu has never seen Sungyeol grin that wide. It makes him look a lot younger.  
  
Howon clears his throat, saying the words everybody is thinking.  
  
“So where is the treasure?”  
  
“Oh, right! There is no treasure.”  
  
“What!?”  
  
Sunggyu isn’t even surprised. Not at all. He sort of expected this outcome. Everything about the trip had been ridiculous in the first place so he was only expecting a ridiculous ending.  
  
“Dongwoo told you there was a treasure?”  
  
The boy’s voice, Myungsoo’s voice doesn’t startle Sunggyu so much the second time, but he thinks he still needs some time to get used to the fact that the voice matches that face.  
  
“Duh! Why do you think we’re all here? Dumbass.”  
  
Sunggyu was always secretly fond of Sungyeol’s honesty. That is whenever that honesty wasn’t aimed at him, of course.  
  
“But I never found any treasure. All I did was travel the vast space with Dongwoo and take pictures.”  
  
Myungsoo is saying this while searching in his pockets for something. Having all eyes on him makes him nervous, apparently. And he takes more than any normal person would to find what he’s looking for, which is a shiny piece of metal the shape of a heart.   
  
It takes Sunggyu longer than he’d ever admit to put two and two together.   
  
They all watch Myungsoo putting the little heart in the hole of Dongwoo’s chest in silence. Dongwoo’s entire body shakes before he awakens.   
“Wow, I feel like I can finally put the pieces in my head together.”  
  
“You told them you were looking for a treasure?”  
  
“I did and I’m sorry guys. I was trying to convey the message that it was MY treasure I was looking for, not "a" treasure, but I had a difficult time making the words in my mind travel to my tongue.  By the time they were out of my mouth everything I was trying to say had lost their real meaning. I thought at some point you’d find out.”  
  
“We’re all too dumb to figure things like that out.”   
  
Captain Howon’s humour at it's best.  
  
“You just called me dumb, hyung.”  
  
“Well Sungjongie, you didn’t figure it out either.”  
  
“Wow, are you seeing what I’m seeing? Did Howon just shut Sungjong’s mouth? Is this real life? This is just too incredible to be real.”  
  
“What’s more incredible, Sungyeol is the fact that you think Howon shutting Sungjong up is more fascinating than my story.”  
  
“Well, isn’t it? I mean, have you seen these two together? Howon does everything this kid tells him, and he has that stupid smile on his face even when all the brat is doing is breathing. They’re so gross my stomach has reduced its size just because I always feel nauseous and can’t stand eating as much as I always do, and this is Woohyunie hyung’s food we’re talking about.”   
  
Sunggyu notices the Myungsoo kid looking at Sungyeol as if he were from another planet, and well, Sungyeol is from another planet but that’s not what he meant. He’s just not a “wordy” person. Damn. He’s going to have a hard time trying to get rid of that lame inside joke. He’d grown fond of that one. Sunggyu clears his throat. He’s had enough of this whole ridiculousness.   
  
“So Dongwoo, was that little piece missing your treasure?”   
  
Dongwoo’s eyes turn to crescents and this is the first time Sunggyu’s seen him smile like that. He’s taken aback by the beauty of it.   
“No hyung. Myungsoo was my treasure. I had to go back to him. I knew he’d be waiting for me and the thought of him waiting all alone was making my heart ache so much I went crazy one day and took it out just for a little while, but then I forgot where I’d buried it. And then you and Jongie found me, I don’t know how to thank you, hyung. You saved my life.”  
  
Sunggyu doesn’t think robots don’t actually have lives, he doesn’t think robots are not supposed to feel, he doesn’t think robots are not supposed to be heartbroken because that smile on Dongwoo’s face is telling him otherwise.   
  
People smile the best when they find whatever they’re looking for.

  
  
  
  
  
Myungsoo stays with them on the ship. Howon's happy to have more people to cater to Sungjong’s demands. Sungyeol is happy to have more people. Period. He’s not going to be alone in his suffering now. Just thinking about the lovey-dovey couple gave him goosebumps.   
  
Woohyun is gone. He disappeared right after they landed on Jupiter’s 35 th moon gas station.   
  
He’d left a note inside Sunggyu’s coat pocket. Sunggyu didn’t know when this had happened nor how, but it was there when he reached for his wallet—the kids were making him pay for their snacks and junk food.   
  
It had a simple “I’m sorry” written on it. Sunggyu’s heart dropped all the way to the floor.  He scared Woohyun away. He’d done it again.   
  


  
  
  
  
It’s a quiet night and Sunggyu can’t sleep. His heart is still nowhere to be found, just a deep void in his chest. Sunggyu thinks maybe this is what Dongwoo felt before he took out his own heart. He goes to the deck to watch the infinity of the universe and tries not to think about boys with dark eyes and constellations. He tries not to think of “to infinity and beyond”.   
  
“You can’t sleep, hyung?”  
  
Dongwoo’s sentences making sense still baffles Sunggyu. He’s realized the robot is actually quite smart when he wants to be, but the fact that he mixes proverbs is still there. That had been Dongwoo all along.   
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I like being alone, from time to time. I like being alone with my thoughts, analyzing my feelings, finding out what they really mean.”  
  
“You know, us having an actual conversation makes me feel weird.”  
  
“Hahahaha don’t worry hyung, you’ll get used to it.”  
  
“You’re quite wordy, you know.”  
  
Ah there it is. It’s that word again. Sunggyu’s smile falters. He needs to get rid of that word. It only makes him feel miserable. Reminds him there’s a void in his chest.   
  
“Why don’t you go looking for him, hyung?”  
  
“It’s too late. He doesn’t even like me that way.”  
  
“Yes he does! Yes he does! Hyung! Remember that time Sungjong yelled we were close to finding my treas… close to finding Myungsoo and I mixed two proverbs?”  
  
“You’re  _always_  mixing two or more proverbs Dongwoo.”  
  
“But that time was different! Hyung! I was trying to say ‘where there’s a will, there’s a way’ because I’d been so determined to find Myungsoo. But I was also trying to tell you ‘don't try to cover the whole sky with the palm of your hand’ because you were trying to ignore what you feel for Woohyun and it was stupid because you couldn’t realize Woohyun  _loves_  you, he’s  _in love_  with you.”  
  
Sunggyu likes the way Dongwoo’s hands move when he’s trying to emphasize his words.  
  
But suddenly, Sunggyu sees it. How Woohyun’s smile changed from that sad one he had when Sunggyu first met him to that glorious smile he had when they were looking at the sky change colours.  
  
 _People smile the best when they find whatever they’re looking for._  
  
“Should I announce it, hyung? Should I tell everyone we’re leaving?”  
  
Sunggyu must have everything written on his face because Dongwoo reads him like a book. He thinks he can get used to the new spiritual, quick-minded Dongwoo.   
  


  
  
  
“Ah. What happened? Why are you yelling?”  
  
“We’re going to find Woohyun, Yeol.”  
  
“Well, it was about time. But couldn’t you wait until the morning?”  
  
“No, I couldn’t.”  
  
Sunggyu really, really can't. Waiting a few more hours means Woohyun is going to be even further away from them. Sunggyu can't afford that.   
  
“Ah, hyung. Why?”  
  
“I need to find my treasure.”  
  
“Oh my God, hyung. Not you too, please. I’m begging you. I’m wide awake now, I’ll wake everyone up and we’ll go but please don’t start with that puke inducing stuff. Please, hyung. I’m going, I’m waking everyone.”  
  
Sungyeol keeps talking while he runs. Sunggyu laughs, he suddenly feels lighthearted. He thinks if he can still feel like that then the person that took his heart away should not be so far away from them. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
